Bloodshed
by VinTheMetalhead
Summary: It seems like a normal mountain town, but high upon the mountain, a killer lurks with evil intentions.


**-BLOODSHED-**

It's a dark, foggy night in Angel Pine. A young woman walks alone through the isolated streets. A buzzing sound is heard. The woman nervously continues on. The noise gets louder and louder. Suddenly, a searing pain overcomes her. SLASH A chainsaw goes right through her stomach. The last thing she sees is a man in black with a bloody hockey mask on.

The Next Morning...

A frantic scene overcomes normally quiet Angel Pine. The Angel Pine Police have coordined off a crime scene. The cheif and two deputies discuss the events over a chalk body outline.

Cheif: Looks like homicide. Female, early twenties, walking alone in the night. Any leads Deputy Wiggum?

Deputy Wiggum: Not that I've heard cheif.

Cheif: So, have you contacted the F.B.I.?

Deputy Wiggum: I'm afraid they're all booked up on the Carl Johnson case.

Cheif: Deputy Barbrady, have you got any idea?

Deputy Barbrady; I have one...

At H.B.O.S.P. headquarters, Exterminator, tourdepain, RogerWaters, Metalhed, and Willenator are sitting in the break room when the phone rings. Exterminator goes to answer.

Exterminator: Hello, H.B.O.S.P., Exterminator speaking.

Cheif: Hello, this is Cheif McMillan of the Angel Pine Police Force.

Exterminator: OK, so what can we help with?

Cheif: We've been told you can help us in a homicide investigation. We have a woman killed in the late night by possibly a chainsaw.

Exterminator: Hmmm... Letherface.

Cheif: Letherface?

Exterminator: We're on it.

Exterminator hangs up the phone and adresses the team.

Exterminator: All right men, we got a murder in Angel Pine, and from the sounds of things, it's Letherface.

RogerWaters: Letherface huh, you sure?

Exterminator: The weapon was a chainsaw...

tourdepain: Sounds like him...

Metalhed: I'm with tourdepain on this one. Definately Letherface.

The men make their way into the armory.

Exterminator: I suggest you use the full automatics with armor piercing or hollow point ammo.

Exterminator pulls his Desert Eagle .50 AE from it's holdster. tourdepain grabs an AK 47. Metalhed and RogerWaters get laser sighted MP5 SMGs and Willenator finds a Tec 9.

Exterminator: Ready for action?

tourdepain: Ready as you are.

Willenator: Yep.

Exterminator: Lets go already then

The men get into a camoflagued Patriot and set off for Angel Pine.

Exterminator: Hunt On

About half an hour later, the men arrive at Angel Pine. They drive into an area roped off. Deputy Wiggum approaches the truck.

Deputy Wiggum: Sir, this area is closed to the public.

Exterminator: We're the hunters the cheif sent for.

Deputy Wiggum: Alrighty then. Y'all be careful now, ya hear?

The men get out of the truck and go to a man in a cowboy hat and a denim jacket.

Exterminator: Cheif McMillan?

Cheif: Yes?

Exterminator: Hi, we're H.B.O.S.P., the hunters you sent for.

Cheif: Oh... Well I guess I should be showing you the body then.

The cheif lead the hunters to a stretcher covered by a white sheet behind an ambulance.

Cheif: I warn you this is not for the weak stomached...

He pulls off the sheet. The dead woman lies on the stretcher. A large scrappy hole in the abdomen. Intestines hang out of the cavity. A sharp bone pokes up through the liver. A kidney hangs out to the side and blood is everywhere. Metalhed and tourdepain look on in horror, loss for words. Willenator pukes onto the ground.

Exterminator: Disgusting...

tourdepain: That's sick.

Cheif: I warned y'all about it.

Exterminator: Any other leads?

Cheif: Nope, I'm afraid not. We have no suspects either.

Exterminator: Well we already have an idea who did it.

Cheif: Ya do, huh?

Deputy Barbrady: Cheif, we found this behind the Cluckin' Bell.

Deputy Barbrady shows the Cheif a bloody chainsaw. Exterminator nods at the site.

Exterminator: Well I say it's about time we get this hunt started.

RogerWaters: Where to?

Exterminator: Mount Chiliad.

The men get into the Patriot and drive off towards the mountain.

Night has fallen on Mount Chiliad and a thunderstorm has hit. On the trek up the mountain's steep, rough trails, the Patriot has become stuck in a muddy rut. The men get out of the truck.

Exterminator: Shit

Tourdepain: Great, just great.

The men attempt to dig the tires out but it doesn't work.

Exterminator: It's no use. New plan. tourdepain, Metalhed, RogerWaters, we're walking the rest of the way. Willenator, you stay at the truck and call Spud at headquarters.

Willenator: But...

Exterminator: No buts, Wille...

The men walk on up the trail.

Willenator: Aw damn.

Willenator gets in the truck and grabs his cell phone. He calls headquarters.

Spud: H.B.O.S.P., Spud speaking...

Willenator: It's Willenator Get up here now

Spud: Woah, hold it Where are you?

Willenator: Up on Mount Chiliad

Spud: Calm the hell down, man We'll be up there soon. I'll bring GTA Bad Boy and D-Jag, just in case there's trouble.

Willenator: Ok then...

Willenator hangs up the phone. In an effort to relax, he turns on the radio. Suddenly, he hears a buzzing sound.

Willenator: What's that?

He turns down the radio.

Willenator: Oh crap

The sound gets louder and louder. He looks into the rearview mirror and sees a dark figure walking towards the truck.

Willenator: Shit Shit SHIT

He opens the glovebox and pulls out a 9mm. He loads three bullets into it.

By now the buzz sound is unbearable. Willenator hops into the drivers seat and tries to get the truck to go. It won't budge.

Willenator: I'm screwed...

The figure gets to the driver's door. Willenator locks the doors. In a flash of lightning, he sees the figure's head. A bloody hockey mask covers it's face.

Willenator: LETHERFACE

He fires the nine, but misses all three shots. Letherface reaches in and whips open the door.

Willenator: AAAHHHHHHHHHH

Exterminator, tourdepain, RogerWaters, and Metalhed are walking up the muddy trails of Mount Chiliad about a quarter mile from the isolated cabin when a yell breaks the silence.

Exterminator: What was that?

Metalhed: Maybe it was a coyote.

RogerWaters: No, I think it was Willenator

Exterminator: I'll call his cell.

Exterminator pulls out his cell phone and calls him. There is no answer.

Exterminator: Damn, no answer.

tourdepain: Let's go. It pays to be safe.

The 4 men rush down the trail, guns drawn. When they get to the truck, they realize there's trouble. The radio is blaring and there are bullet holes in the windshield. The drivers side window is busted and three 9mm shells sit on the ground next to a track of bootprints.

Exterminator: Something went very wrong, check the truck.

tourdepain opens the door to a sight of extreme gruesomeness. Willenator's dead body sits slumped in the drivers seat. A hole identical to the woman's in his torso. His severed arm still clutching a 9mm pistol.

tourdepain: The bastard He killed Wille

Metalhed: Holy shit dude

Exterminator: We could be next... Hands on guns.

RogerWaters notices something on the rear window.

RogerWaters: H.B.O.S.P. will die

Exterminator: WHAT?

RogerWaters: Thats what it says on the truck...

Ex wipes the writing with his finger.

Exterminator: Blood...

tourdepain: This is sickening

Metalhed notices a pair of headlights

Metalhed: We've got company...

The truck creeps closer, it's a Rancher.

RogerWaters: Who is that?

Exterminator: I can't see, it's too dark.

The rancher stops. 3 figures get out. They rush towards the hunters. tourdepain and Metalhed reach for their guns. Ex suddenly realizes who it is.

Exterminator: HOLD FIRE IT'S SPUD

It's Spud, GTA Bad Boy, and D-Jag. They run up, weapons in hand.

Spud: Hey guys. So what's going on?

Exterminator: Oh, nothing except LETHERFACE KILLED WILLENATOR

Spud: WHAT? I just talked to him...

D-Jag: And I thought Letherface was just a myth.

Exterminator: It's no fake, it's very, very real.

Exterminator shows tourdepain and company the disturbing sight.

Spud: Geez man...

GTA Bad Boy: Sick

Exterminator gets onto the truck megaphone.

Exterminator: All right men, we need to split up. Me, T.D.P., Roger, Spud, and Metalhed will go down to comb Angel Pine. GTA Bad Boy, Jag, you guys stay up here and search That cabin.

GTA Bad Boy: OK boss. D-Jag, my M-16.

D-Jag: Here ya go.

D-Jag hands GTA Bad Boy an M-16.

Exterminator: We will be at U Get Inn. OK.

They get into the Rancher and drive down the mountain.

GTA Bad Boy: Well what are we waiting for? Lets go.

The men begin the trudge up to the cabin. 20 minutes later, they arrive at the cabin. It's eerily quiet. The two hunters enter the cabin as silently as possible, guns in hand.

GTA Bad Boy: Goddamn it's creepy up here.

D-Jag: Shhh

A bump is heard coming from another room.

D-Jag: Crap, that wasn't me.

GTA Bad Boy: Wasn't me either.

Another bump is heard.

GTA Bad Boy: Go check it out D-Jag

D-Jag: Hells no, you.

GTA Bad Boy: Go do it or I'll make that D-Jack-off joke again.

D-Jag: Fine...

D-Jag walks into the other room. He never comes out. After a few minutes, GTA Bad Boy walks in.

GTA Bad Boy: D-Jag, you still...AHHHHH

D-Jag hangs on the wall by a machete, thrusted through his chest. Blood drops cover the floor below. He's barely alive.

D-Jag (faintly): GTA...Look...out...behind...you.

He dies. GTA Bad Boy turns around to see Letherface staring straight at him.

Letherface: You're next

GTA Bad Boy: AHHHHHHH

Letherface starts up his chainsaw.

GTA Bad Boy: NOOOOOO

Later on...

It's well past midnight and Exterminator, tourdepain, Spud, RogerWaters, and Metalhed are still hard at work, taking notes on the crime.

Exterminator: Anyone heard from GTA Bad Boy or D-Jag?

Spud: Nope.

RogerWaters: I called D-Jag but the line was "temporarily unavailable".

Metalhed: Great...they're dead.

Spud: Goners, just like Ol' Wille.

Exterminator: Stop thinking so pessimistically. It might just be the weather or trees. I'm gonna get some more hunters out here.

Ex grabs his phone and calls Headquarters.

U.S. Patriot: Hello, H.B.O.S.P., U.S. Patriot speaking.

Exterminator: No time for the little intro. Get out here and bring whoever's with you

U.S. Patriot: Woah, calm down now Ex. Where are you?

Exterminator: Angel Pine. The U Get Inn.

U.S. Patriot: Gotcha, should I bring Xander or PeeJ?

Exterminator: Both dammit Just get the hell out here and bring some weapons too. Were hunting Letherface.

U.S. Patriot: I'm on it.

It's 4 in the morning and stormy outside. Suddenly, there's a loud bang at the door.

Exterminator: Who's there?

He answers the door. It's U.S. Patriot, Xander, and PeeJ.

Exterminator: Hey, U.S. Patriot Man am I glad to see you

U.S. Patriot: Same here. I brought some Combat Shotguns and grenades to ya know, blow them away

Exterminator: Good thinking.

Xander: So how's this hunt going so far?

tourdepain: bad, Willenator got killed and GTA Bad Boy and D-Jag have gone missing.

U.S. Patriot: Aw man, that sucks.

Exterminator: Now let's do this shit Spud, Metalhed, U.S. Patriot, PeeJ. You guys are coming with me to that cabin. Tourdepain, Roger, Xander, you guys are on info duty. Stay alert for clues, and, oh, if you can, send someone out to Shady Cabin.

Exterminator, U.S. Patriot, Spud, Metalhed, and PeeJ hop into U.S. Patriot's Hummer H2 and head out.

As the sun rises, Exterminator, Spud, U.S. Patriot, Metalhed, and PeeJ are making their way up Mount Chiliad to investigate a suspicious lone cabin. The closer they get to the cabin, a fog develops and gets thicker and thicker.

Exterminator: Man, this fog is getting annoying.

Metalhed: It's pretty creepy looking...

Spud: Shut Up I hear something.

They get quiet. A faint buzzing sound is heard.

Spud: You hear that?

PeeJ: Maybe that's the saw...

Everyone's hands go towards their guns.

U.S. Patriot: Keep your weapons close.

Exterminator: Yeah, danger can come up in a flash.

PeeJ is fidgeting in his seat.

Metalhed: PeeJ, what's with the shaking?

PeeJ: Aw dude, I gotta piss

Spud: Great...

U.S. Patriot: Go over there behind those trees, we'll be up there by the cabin porch.

PeeJ walks over to take care of business while the others proceed on. After 5 minutes go by, Spud decides to go check on PeeJ.

Spud: PeeJ, what's taking so lo... Oh shit

Exterminator: What's up?

The rest of the men run over to find PeeJ dead, throat slit and a dagger in his left eye.

Exterminator: Crap. Be alert men...

The men pull out their guns and cautiously continue on. Finally, they arrive at the cabin.

Exterminator: We're here.

The group enter the cabin.

Exterminator: Check every nook and crevice.

A bad smell fills the air.

U.S. Patriot: It smells nasty as hell in here.

Spud: It smells like death...

Metalhed: AHHH

The hunters rush over to Metalhed.

Exterminator: What is it?

Metalhed: GTA Bad Boy and D-Jag...

GTA Bad Boy and D-Jag's bodies lay bloody and decomposing on the floor in the side room.

Exterminator: Man...

U.S. Patriot sees a shadow moving outside the window.

U.S. Patriot: THERE

Exterminator pulls his Desert Eagle .50 AE from it's holster and fires a single shot at the shadow. It growls in pain and goes down.

Exterminator: Nailed it

The hunters rush outside to see what it was. It turns out to be a mountain lion.

Spud: Man, I was hoping for Letherface.

U.S. Patriot: Stupid mountain lions...

Exterminator: Well I say we head down now.

U.S. Patriot: Agreed, c'mon men.

The men pack up and leave. They get into the Hummer H2. As they drive down the mountain, a masked figure walks onto the path, following the truck.

Meanwhile, back down in Angel Pine, tourdepain, RogerWaters, and Xander are looking over some notes.

tourdepain: Hey, should we send some members out to Shady Cabin now?

RogerWaters: Yes, why haven't you yet?

tourdepain: Been busy on the notes. I'm checking on it now.

Tourdepain checks the Global Positioning System on his I-book.

tourdepain: Looks like Sin's up at the highway rest stop with Gouldylocks and Foley.

RogerWaters: Sounds good man.

RogerWaters pulls out his walkie-talkie and radios Sin.

RogerWaters: RogerWaters to Sin, over.

Sin: Sin, over.

RogerWaters: Hey, you guys get out here now.

Sin: Hold up now. Where are you?

RogerWaters: Angel Pine U Get Inn. Got any weapons?

Sin: Plenty.

RogerWaters: OK Good. We'll see you here.

About five minutes later, a big black truck pulls into the hotel parking lot.Mech8, gouldylocks, and Foley get out.

tourdepain: Hi Sin.

Sin: Hey T.D.P., Roger, Xander. So what's the predicament?

tourdepain: Ex and a few others are up on the mountain. D-Jag and GTA Bad Boy have gone missing, and Willenator got killed.

Foley: By what?

tourdepain: By who you mean. Letherface did it...

gouldylocks: NO FUCKING WAY

Foley gets a paranoid look.

Foley: Dude, I don't wanna get killed.

Sin: You won't get killed with me on the watch. If anyone messes with us, they'll have to face "Big Snipey"

Xander: who?

Sin: This...

He pulls out his PSG-1 Sniper Rifle.

Xander: Oh, nice gun.

Sin: Xander, you wanna come?

Xander: Sure, why not?

Sin: tourdepain, RogerWaters, you comin' or not?

tourdepain: No

RogerWaters: Me neither...

Sin: Well lets get this show on the road then

The men get into the black truck and drive off. No more than a minute later, Exterminator, Spud, U.S. Patriot, and Metalhed roar into the parking lot in the Hummer, nearly smashing into the building. They frantically get out of the truck.

Exterminator: Bad news...

tourdepain: What is it dude?

Exterminator: GTA Bad Boy and D-Jag got killed and so did PeeJ.

RogerWaters: How?

Exterminator: Letherface...

tourdepain: No surprises there...

Metalhed: So where's Xander at?

RogerWaters: We sent him with Sin and a few others up to Shady Cabin.

Spud begins to unpack.

Exterminator: Hold it Spud. Were all going back out.

Spud: Where now

Exterminator: Chiliad Junk Yard.

Metalhed: Good idea.

U.S. Patriot: Do we need any more ammo?

Exterminator: We have an Ammunation's worth in the truck already. Let's go then

Exterminator, Spud, tourdepain, RogerWaters, U.S. Patriot, and Metalhed cram into the Hummer and set out to the junkyard.

Meanwhile, Sin, Xander, Foley, and gouldylocks are driving on the rough trails of Shady Creek on route to Shady Cabin.

Sin: Stay Alert men. Hands near fire arms at all times, capiece.

Xander: Gotcha.

Foley: Same here.

gouldylocks: ditto.

The truck arrives at the cabin.

Sin: Now were here. Here's the scoop. Xander, take the sniper rifle and get up on that ridge over there. Keep aimed at the cabin and always be ready to fire. Eye on scope at all times.

Sin hands him the PSG-I.

Sin: Foley, gouldylocks, you're with me. Be prepared. It's on

The men get out. Xander climbs up a nearby ridge and gets into position.

Sin: We're goin' in.

The three men enter the dark cabin.

Sin: gouldy, go over to the north end.

gouldylocks: Sure thing.

gouldylocks walks into the north room alone. As he enters, a shadowy figure walks behind him.

gouldylocks: Foley, that you?

He turns around. The figure grabs gouldylocks by the head and twists it, snapping his neck. He drops to the floor. Hazy and Sin hear the noise.

Sin: What was that?

Foley: Don't know. Gouldy, that you?

Sin: Gouldy...

The men walk into the room and see gouldylocks's comatose body.

Foley: What the hell?

Sin: Fire

The men begin wildly firing their Glock 20's. Bullets fly everywhere. Caught in the frenzy, Foley throws a live grenade.

Foley: That'll take em' out

Sin: You dumbass

The men make a mad dash for the door. BOOM Shady Cabin erupts into smoke and flames. Xander witnesses the event.

Xander: Woah shit

Sin is seen rushing out. His jacket is on fire. He stops, drops, and rolls. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a figure in a bloody hockey mask.

Sin: Xander, OVER THERE

Xander: You're going down

Xander fires the sniper rifle at the figure. His shot misses. He loses his balance and falls off the ridge, breaking his ankle.

Xander: Dammit My ankle

Sin: Jesus fucking...

He struggles to get up.

Sin: Die bitch

He pulls out a Wolfram P2K and fires twice. Letherface somehow manages to dodge the bullets. They miss by mere millimeters. In a last ditch effort, Sin fires the PSG-I. It misses and the recoil floors him. Letherface stands dominatingly over them.

Xander: We lost...

Sin: I'M NOT GIVING UP

He struggles to get up but Letherface stomps on Sin's face, leaving it bloody and battered.

Mech8: You'll never get away with this motherfuck...

Letherface pulls out a 12 gauge shotgun and fires at Sin, point blank in the face.

Xander: no...

Xander sees the barrel aimed right at his face. The last thing he hears is a gunshot.

It's a strangely silent evening at the desolate Chiliad Junk Yard. H.B.O.S.P.'s Hummer flies into the junk yard. The men get out to survey their surroundings.

Exterminator: Listen up. Nightfall hits in about an hour so we need to make a quick sweep. Spud, tourdepain, Metalhed, I want you to go check the garages. Roger, U.S., and I are going to check the scrap heaps.

The men split up to search. tourdepain, Spud, and Metalhed walk into one of the warehouses and turn on their flashlights.

Spud: Be sharp.

The metallic sound of a barrel tipping over echoes through the warehouse.

Metalhed: Who's there?

Spud: Relax man, It was probably some raccoons...

The men continue on to the next building. Meanwhile, on the other side of the yard, Exterminator, RogerWaters, and U.S. Patriot search the mountains of scrap metal.

U.S. Patriot; This is the dirtiest hunt I've ever been on.

Exterminator: It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. Usually us...

He digs into a pile of scrap with a shovel. It snags on something.

Exterminator: Damn shovel...

He pulls and pulls a little too hard. He falls backwards and a wet red shirt falls on his face.

Exterminator: SICK

He picks it up. It's covered in blood.

RogerWaters: Something's up here.

U.S. Patriot notices what appears to be pants hanging out. He pulls on in and a decapitated body is revealed.

U.S. Patriot: HOLY CRAP

Exterminator: Oh, disgusting man...

Spud, Metalhed, and tourdepain rush over.

Metalhed: What is it?

RogerWaters points to the body.

Spud: Another body?

tourdepain: Letherface won't be stopped, will he?

U.S. Patriot: Nope.

Exterminator continues digging and finds yet another body. As they drag it out, the men are floored as they realize it's Sin.

Exterminator: SIN!

RogerWaters: unbelievable...

Metalhed: What the hell dude, Letherface killed him?

The men see another body. An H.B.O.S.P. Id card falls out as they pull it out.

U.S. Patriot: Xander...

Exterminator: Him too?

Spud looks around and notices a glare up on the processing machine. He realizes it's a sniper rifle scope.

Spud: RUN SNIPER

The men run and duck behind a bulldozer as a sniper shot flies through the air at them, deflating the tire.

Exterminator: You're done...

He pulls out his Desert Eagle .50 AE and fires up at the sniper. The sniper throws his rifle down at the group. It lands at tourdepain's feet.

tourdepain: Sin's rifle... It's Letherface

Letherface runs down the conveyor belt and pulls out a Glock 20. Exterminator quickly grabs his Desert Eagle and takes aim. RogerWaters and Metalhed run around behind Letherface to wait for an attack.

Exterminator: You're dying tonight, Letherface

Letherface grunts and puts his finger on the trigger. Exterminator waves his Desert Eagle and Roger and Metalhed attack. Letherface turns around and punches Metalhed in the stomach. In one move, Letherface picks a shovel up off the ground, turns, and hits RogerWaters right in the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

Exterminator: Bitch

Spud and tourdepain grab their Combat shotgun and Tec-9 and rush in to kill. Exterminator picks up his walkie-talkie and radios in a danger call.

Exterminator: Exterminator to all available Chiliad Junk Yard, gunfight with Letherface, NOW

tourdepain: They better hurry up

Letherface ducks into a cement mixer and lies in wait.

U.S. Patriot: Where'd he go?

Spud: Letherface, get out here NOW

A police car, sirens blaring, speeds in. Deputies Wiggum and Barbrady rush out with their standard issue 9mm handguns drawn.

Deputy Wiggum: Nothing to see here men.

Deputy Barbrady: The real cops will take care of this.

Exterminator (whispering): Sure they will...

The two cops rush around the corner. Four gunshots are heard and then Exterminator and Spud run in. The two deputies bodies lay dead on the floor, bullets in the head and chest.

Exterminator: Oh fuck

A big red Patriot roars into the Junk Yard and out come Phenomena Logicist, Big C, and Barcoded.

Phenomena Logicist: What's up?

Exterminator: Letherface killed these cops here, and Mech8 and Xander.

Phenomena Logicist: Aw man. You're not joking right.

Exterminator: Do I look like I am?

Big C: No...

Exterminator: Exactly, let's find this bastard now.

Barcoded grabs a sawn off shotgun and Phenomena Logicist and Big C get uzi 9mms and the men proceed onward. On the other side of a garage, Letherface lies in wait, fastening silencers to his Colt 45 and 9mm. He takes a test shot. Due to being unproperly fastened, the shot is heard.

Exterminator: SHOTS SHOTS

The men nervously look around, startled and suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw fills the air.

U.S. Patriot: Oh man...

Big C: Come on out ya fag

Exterminator: Show yourself or we'll shoot

Letherface walks up behind the men and jumps into the bulldozer.

Spud: Get outta the way now

The men dive out of the way but Big C stays and fires at the dozer, he gets run down.

Barcoded: Big C

Spud: Fire

The men open fire. Letherface jumps from the moving bulldozer and pulls out his handguns. The bulldozer runs into RogerWaters' unconscious body, crushing him.

Exterminator: Roger

tourdepain: Shit shit shit

Letherface pulls out a night stick, taken from the dead officers, and hits Phenomena Logicist in the head.

Phenomena Logicist: Punk, I will kick your ass

Phenomena Logicist shoots him in the chest with an Uzi 9mm, the bullets do nothing.

Phenomena Logicist: Ahhh What the fuck

U.S. Patriot: He's packing armor...

Phenomena Logicist: Goddammit I don't have armor piercers.

Letherface pulls out a match and throws in onto a patch of oil.

Metalhed: Take cover

The oil ignites a tanker truck. A huge explosion rocks the junk yard. It causes a scrap heap to blow sharp rusty metal everywhere. Phenomena Logicist gets cut on the leg. Barcoded gets one on the back. Exterminator and tourdepain crawl under a truck and see Letherface escaping to Mount Chiliad.

Exterminator: He's getting up the mountain.

The men give chase. They slowly scramble up the slope and find some dirtbikes.

Exterminator: Sanchezes After em'.

He and Phenomena Logicist get on the dirtbikes while the rest run after them. About a hundred feet up the trail, the bikes short out.

Exterminator: Stupid bikes died on us.

U.S. Patriot spots Letherface in some nearby bushes.

U.S. Patriot: Over there Get him

The men lunge at Letherface. Phenomena Logicist gets caught by him.

Phenomena Logicist: Let me go damnit

Letherface: Go to hell...

Letherface throws him off of the cliff in one mighty toss.

Barcoded: Holy shit

Exterminator: PL

Spud grabs at Letherface's bulletproof vest and rips it off.

Spud: not so invincible now

He throws it off of the mountain.

Barcoded: Good Move

He fires a 9mm round at Letherface, but he uses his chainsaw blade to deflect it. The bullet whizzes back at Barcoded, shooting right through his arm.

Barcoded: Agh Bastard

He stumbles to the ground in pain.

Exterminator: Damn

He fires his Desert Eagle at him. Stunned, Letherface barely avoids it by grabbing onto a limb of a pine tree and pulling up.

Exterminator: Geez, what a hard kill

Letherface pulls out his chainsaw, but tourdepain fires his GP35 into the engine. It stalls and dies.

Tourdepain: WOO What you gonna do now

Metalhed: nice shooting, but don't get cocky now.

Metalhed fires at the mask with his MP5. The mask shatters on his face, blinding him.

Exterminator: CHARGE

The men rush at Letherface. He recovers for mere milliseconds when he gets tackled by the hunters.

U.S. Patriot: Grab his shit

The men take all of his guns and throw them down off of the cliff. Letherface struggles to get up but Spud elbows him in the face.

Spud: That's for all the people you killed, little bastard

Metalhed stomps on Letherface's back and tourdepain pistol whips him.

Metalhed: Ready to die?

Letherface struggles to get up again. He stand up but the men draw their weapons and point them all at him.

Exterminator jumps up into the tree.

Exterminator: DIE DIE

The men open fire and before Letherface can even fall, Exterminator kicks him right in the chest. He falls hundreds of feet down the mountain and splatters apart on the ground.

Exterminator: We've won...

The men high five and walk off towards Angel Pine, victorious in their hunt.

**THE END**


End file.
